The l0th conference of the International Society of Exposure Analysis will take place at Asilomar (Monterey Peninsula, CA) on October 24-27, 2000. The conference is the pre-eminent annual meeting of researchers and public health practitioners in the science of exposure analysis related to environmental contaminants, both for human populations and ecosystems. A major component of the conference will be symposia dealing specifically with exposure of children and research of the NIEHS Children's Environmental Health Research Centers.